Trickster's Christmas
by Mazokumiko
Summary: Xellos and Christmas Gifts...uh oh... I'm baaack muahahaha!
1. Home Sweet Home

Trickster's Christmas Part 1: Home Sweet Home  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own Slayers but I don't! Maybe I caould strike a bargain for Xel and Filia!  
  
"Miss Lina I see a town up ahead." Gourry and Lina's eyes sparkled at the news.  
  
"Food!" they cried in unison. Zelgadis just sighed and glanced at Amelia. We have been on the road awhile together and I think I've grown used to  
  
her. He thought and suddenly turned and blushed when he noticed Amelia was  
  
looking right at him.  
  
"Like that wasn't obvious," he muttered to himself.  
  
Every time he shows his feelings just a bit he turns away. I'd give  
  
anything to know what was thinking. Amelia was deep in thought when she  
  
finally came back to earth to realize that everyone had left and a dust- cloud was making its way at an incredible pace towards the town. She simply sighed and ray-winged towards the town she giggled behind her hand as she noticed that Lina and Gourry were dragging Filia and Zelgadis at an  
  
incredible pace towards the town.  
  
Lina reached the gates of the city and stopped. A feeling came over her.  
  
She stepped inside the feeling of familiarity crept over her. She looked  
  
at the sign that hung over the gate. She screamed and tried to run away  
  
Zelgadis simply held her back. Amelia read the sign.  
  
"Welcome to Zefielia." 


	2. The Gifts

The Gifts  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
Slayers not mine! Happy now?!  
  
And a tall woman in a waitress uniform walked up slowly toward them. Lina put on a fake cheery smile "Ne-chan! I missed you so much!"  
  
From the Astral Plane Xellos simply laughed and shook his head."This should be fun" he smiled  
  
and continued watching. His eyes lit up. "I know how to make it even better. Xellos smiled a pure evil smile and snapped his fingers.  
  
While Lina was trying to butter up and give Luna explanations why hasn't visited lately Filia started shivering Her eyes grew wide Her thoughts were disrupted by a really loud and annoying laugh. She noticed both Lina and Amelia were frozen by the laugh.  
  
"Lina Inverse how dare you leave me in my sleep AGAIN!" A tall woman in simply black leather and a huge bust glared at Lina.  
  
"Naga I..." Lina Tried to explain but at that moment Amelia's eyes grew wide.  
  
"GRACIA???!!!" she watched as Naga turned to her and smiled. Then fainted.  
  
Xellos started rolling around laughing. This was too good. The feelings coming from this were just rich! He stoped laughing when he noticed Filia shiver again. Did he make his presence obvious? Then he began to hear her shout for him to show himself. He obvious had.  
  
Filia Began to shout "XELLOS YOU NAMAGOMI SHOW YOURSELF I KNOW IT'S YOU THAT'S CAUSING THIS!!!" Xellos then appeared. With his famouos close- eyed smile.  
  
"Yes Filia-chan?" He couldn't help but love that anger that she has when he's around. That beautifuly destructive temper. It seems that it is more than just her destructive temper that is beautiful... He snapped to attention when he noticed her mace coming towards his head. "Yare Yare Filia-chan I know you are feeling playful but I a little to busy to play right now." He handed gifts to Lina, Amelia, Gourry and Zel. Then before leaving he kissed Filia lightly on the cheek and disappeared leaving a small gift in her hands. "Now don't open them till you are alone and have a Merry Christmas!" He watched the stunned blushing Filia from the astral plane and became curious. What was this feeling that was slightly emanating from her. He could barely sense the feeling before she exploded in a violent rage. Somehow this rage started to taste bitter to him. The feeling before was sweet, addictive. He should experiment with that feeling later.  
  
^_^ For all those who were dying for this chapter! Here ya go! Please don't forget to review! 


	3. Zelas's Intuition

Zelas' Intuition  
  
*Disclaimer* . I don't own Slayers. ^_^ I'll start saving my money to own Fi and Xel though.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia started screaming at the tops of her lungs. "GET BACK HERE!!" she started to notice that the entire area surrounding the group started to glow and Luna and Gracia started to vanish.  
  
"What the...Ohhhhhhhh why can't he stop playing tricks on us!" Lina yelled in frustration. She looked around at where her hometown used to be and where the holy city of Seiruun was now standing. She sighed and her stomach growled... "Heheh I almost forgot I was so hungry..." she started running towards the castle Amelia and Gourry following.  
  
"Shall we..." Filia noticed Zel looking at her calmly. She looked at the small box.  
  
"Sure lets go..." Filia continued looking at the box. I She started to walk to the castle.  
  
From the Astral Plane Xellos watched the entire scene. I wonder what that feeling was...It was so...addictive. More so than her anger. He smiled he turned around to notice Zelas behind him watching him.  
  
"Are you still watching that dragon girl? I want you to go train my wolf cubs... I want them to be very ferocious when they grow." Giving him a stare that made him shiver.  
  
"Yes Lord Beastmaster I will..." he bowed and quickly vanished.  
  
Zelas watched him vanish and looked at Filia. "Could it be possible?..."  
  
^_^ I'm on a roll! Please review! 


	4. Opening of the Gifts

Lina leaned back on her chair and patted her stomache "Now THAT was a good meal." she yawned "Tomorrow is Christmas so lets get so sleep" with this she started upstairs. Gourry, and Zelgadis soon followed. Prince Phil stopped Amelia.  
  
"Amelia, it's about time you found a husband and setteled down here in the castle." He look sincere and deeply concerned. "Your growing older now and It won't be to long before you become Queen. Amelia please understand..."  
  
"Daddy I understand but I wish to wait until I believe I found the right time and person." with this she started towards her room. "Goodnight."  
  
Xellos smiled at the cubs. "Is that all you can do?" "You'll never be strong ferocious wolves!" "You are all weaklings." One cub lept at him and bit him hard on the arm. "Yare, Yare" I've trained chipmunks that were more ferocious." he simply shook the cub off his arm and smiled. Let's take a break and then we'll have some real training after." He created a small opening in the ground that let him see the world and carefully watched Lina.  
  
Lina flopped on her bed and the parcel from xellos rolled beside her. She looked at it. "He said to open it when I was alone so..." She started to tear open the pakage. "A powder and a spell...." She read the paper "Growth Potion...Put powder in water and chant the prayer..." Her eyes lit up. "If I use this spell I might grow taller and..." looked at her breasts. "I 'll DO IT!" She started creeping downstairs for a glass of water.  
  
Xellos started to chuckle. "This will prove to be entertaining..." He turned his attention to Gourry.  
  
  
  
Gourry looked at his gift. "hmmmmm it's a wierd shape wonder what it is?... The sword shaped gift refused to share it's secret. Gourry stared at it for several minutes then finally opened it inside was (surprise surprise) a sheathed sword with a note attatched it read: Do not unsheath until next battle ^_^ Xellos. Gourry just tossed the sword on his bed and before falling asleep quietly asked himself "Could it be my Sword of Light?"  
  
Xellos sighed and a small sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "At least he can read..." He turned his attention to Zel.  
  
Zel stared at the small envelope "I don't trust him... probably some prank so he could get enjoy our anger and humiliation." he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "I can't make out some most of these words... His eyes lit up. "Rock hard to become soft... Damn It! I can't read the rest. It's in an ancient language. Maybe Filia can help tomorrow."  
  
Xel smiled "Perfect" he changed views to Amelia who was already asleep a large sweatdropped formed. "Maybe tommorow morning..." He changed the view to Filia she was in a silk night gown and looking at her gift.  
  
"It might be a trap...but if I don't open it he'll call me a cowardly dragon..." She sighed "might as well..." and gently opened the parcel. A small purple jewlery box lay waiting in her hand. When she opened it her eyes grew wide. Inside was a white-gold ring with a small purple gem inside. She tried it on and it fit her perfectly. "Why...?" she smiled. "It couldn't be..." She took off the ring placed it gently on her nightstand and fell asleep.  
  
Xellos watched "That feeling...It was there again except stronger." he found himself quietly wispering "Why couldn't it be?" and watched as Filia gently stirred. Closing the opening he called back the cubs...  
  
Zelas watched from high above Xellos. "Now I'm sure..." 


	5. Christamas Chaos

Disclaimer: *Looks at empty wallet* uh guess I won't ever own Slayers.. at this rate I won't even own Xellos. u.u *sigh* oh well.  
  
Lina stirred the powder into the water and it started glowing a light green color. "Hope this works! Infinite mother and controller of time. Lend to me your powers. Let your powers reach me and help me to grow as the river of time overflows its banks and wash over me let me be different than I was before." The water turned to a bright red. Lina looked at the spell. "Why would this have anything to do with time?" "Guess I'll soon find out!" Lina then took the glass and gulped down the substance quickly. "Tastes like wine. Might as well get some breakfast." She started down the stairs.  
  
Amelia woke with the gentle rays of sunlight in her eyes and yawned. "Hey what's this?" she looked at the gentle parcel. "Oh yes I almost forgot it's from Mr. Xellos. Well it's Christmas and he did say to open it alone..." She gently removed the wrapping and opened the box. Her eyes sparkled "Chocolates!" "They look delicious maybe I'll try one..." She lifted one of the chocolates and another generated. "They regenerate...It's a never-empting chocolate box!" Amelia popped the chocolate into her mouth and a bittersweet tasting fluid filled her mouth. She popped in another chocolate...and another.  
  
Gourry woke up and replaced his regular sheath with the new sheathed sword and started downstairs to find Lina already eating and decided to join her hoping to try and stop the servants long enough to get an order without Lina threatening to give them a fire-ball for being to slow with her food.  
  
Zelgadis walked down the stairs with the spell in his hands. "What could it possibly say?" "It seems to be some sort of cure...at least I hope." He sat at the table and ignored Lina's and Gourry's eating habits and simply stopped one of the servants long enough to ask for a coffee.  
  
Filia woke up and looked at the ring. "Could it be?.." She quickly shook her head "No he must be doing this in order to humiliate me." She sighed, "Mazoku can't..." She went and joined the others for breakfast.  
  
Xellos opened another window in the astral plane. "This should be interesting..." He watched the normal scene of Lina and Gourry fighting while Filia and Zelgadis were having a conversation. He smiled as Amelia started walking down the stairs.  
  
Zelgadis's eyes flew wide open, as Ameilia started slightly stumbling down the stairs in a slightly see-through gown with justice underwear on. "What is she..."  
  
"Merry New year and a Happy Christmas fellow Justice-Lovers!" Amelia cried before drunkenly stumbling over a chair and landing on Zelgadis in a compromising position. She noticed how close her face was to his and stared into his eyes almost lost in them. "Mr. Zelgadis..." Zel blushed and got back on his chair.  
  
"Hey Zel your blushing!" Lina noted.  
  
"Never mind that!" Zel stared coldly at Lina "Amelia is acting strange. Almost like she's drunk..." Zel stopped "Why would AMELIA be drunk?" "Amelia please go up stairs and get ...." He looked over to see Amelia looking at something on Filia's hand.  
  
"Where did you get that miss Filia?" Amelia asked looking at the ring with enchantment. "Did Mr. Xellos give that to you? Wow."  
  
Filia blushed "But I didn't put it on..."  
  
Miko's special additions: ^_^ Hi! I thought I would start to grace you with something special. Review and tell me if you think I should continue this with the rest of the chapters. Today's Special is the little muse section I have under this chapter on my website! Visit sometime!  
  
^_^ Now without further ado! My muses!  
  
Miko: YAY they are finally over!  
  
Xel: Wasn't Your last one Chemistry?  
  
Miko: Yeah  
  
Xel: You said the class was easy so how was the exam?  
  
Miko: Sucked...*looks around* Where's Filia?  
  
Xel: *smiles* I don't know *holding duct tape behind his back*  
  
Filia:*Storms in soaking wet and glares at Xellos* YOU!!!!!  
  
Xel: Yare Yare Filia-chan I thought you liked Boat rides.  
  
Filia: NOT BEING TAPED TO THE OUTSIDE OF THEM!!! *Reads copy of Chem exam...* Poor girl. I feel sorry for you.  
  
Miko: And she says this after Xel taped her to a boat... T_T oh man... 


	6. Zel's Gift

Disclaimer: DSD: Miko-Fishy does not own Slayers, Me, Filia or Xellos.  
  
Filia looked at the ring again. "What in the world...?"  
  
"Amelia please get some clothes on..." Zel said calmly still blushing. He took another sip of coffee and looked at Filia who was still puzzling over the ring. "Oh, Filia could you do me a favor." He asked quickly before she decided to leave the table.  
  
"Ummm alright what do you need?" Filia smiled lightly.  
  
"Could you interpret this for me? I don't understand what it says..." Zel handed the piece of paper to Filia and she began to read it her eyes growing wider.  
  
"Aaaaaaah" She quickly grabbed her mace and hit Zelgadis square in the face. Soon our favorite Chimera was bouncing of the walls of the castle like a rubber ball. "How DARE you make me read this!!!" She quickly stomped off to her room.  
  
"What was in there?!" Lina picked up the piece of paper from the floor and read it. "This is in plain English..." "How could he not be able to read it?" She read further. "No wonder Filia was so mad this is a recipe for "Dragon Wine Soup."  
  
Zel sat up rubbing his head. "WHAT??!!" He looked at Lina but I understood this part of hard flesh becoming soft..." Lina looked at him and began to read again."  
  
"If you do this the dragons hard flesh will become soft..." Zel flinched. Lina quietly dragged Amelia out of the room.  
  
Xellos watched from the astral plane and began to roll around laughing. This was too good. Except for Filia's rage something didn't seem right. The anger he was so addicted too had become bitter to him. Ever since that other feeling....  
  
"That little!" he began to rant to no end while gently rubbing his head.  
  
Miko's Special additions: Pt 2  
  
Miko: Alright I know how we can release some tension. . or add more is more like it. Xel: -.- uh oh. Miko: oh you'll have lots of fun Xel! ^_^ cause you get to go first. Filia/Xel: First for what? Miko:*evil grin* Xellos I now give you my powers to do ONE thing to Filia that doesn't kill her. Xel:*equally evil grin* * Filia's clothes vanish.* Filia:*Bright red* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! Xel: *Eyes wide open enjoying the sites* Miko: *rolling on the floor laughing* somehow I knew he'd do that. Watches as Filia attempts to transform but can't* I'm glad that I removed all of her magic before doing this.. Filia: I'M GONNA KILL YOU XELLOS!!! *looks around for her mace then quickly attempts to cover herself up* Xel : ^_^ *holding mace up* looking for this Filia-chan? Miko: ok.that's enough for now *snaps fingers allowing Filia to be quickly clothed*. Filia: *Glares at Miko* How DARE you!! *grabs mace from Xellos* Xel: ^_^;; I don't think you want to make her mad Filia-chan! Filia: *stops and looks at the grinning Miko* For once I think you're right.  
  
^_^ Special note I came up with this after reading my bestest buddy's fanfic. ^_^ Her name is Econy and her fanfiction is "Slayers Talk show" I would like to take this time to say that while waiting for any updates in mine please check hers out. ^_^ It's hilarious! 


	7. Drunken Princess and Maturity a la mode

Part 7: Drunken Princess and Maturity a la mode

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers but... I WANT XEL AND FILIA!! Cries

DSD: There...There. Miko-fishy.... pats Miko on back

Xellos couldn't help but be curious as to why the dragons rage which usually kept him happily fed tasted so terrible this time. That other feeling the one he found as delicious as the rage of a thousand Golden dragons wouldn't leave his memory. "What was it?" he found himself muttering. "I know of most feelings...of bitter anger and hatred...sorrow and confusion even pain and anguish but why can't I tell this feeling?" He continued to watch feeling almost sorry for Filia. He quickly turned his attentions to Zelgadis instead this anger he relished. He felt quite satisfied with the show that came along with it. He had to turn his curiosity away for now after all there was nothing he could do but wait to see what it was.

Lina gave a small sigh and grumbled lightly. "Zel get over it! Your anger is just making him happier... what's taking Amelia so long?!" Lina then decided she had enough of all this and decided to head towards Amelia's room. Gourry watched her leave and did a face-fault into the table when he saw her go up the stairs. Was it just him or did Lina seem taller and more...filled out? He thought quietly. He couldn't believe what he saw. Zelgadis was too busy grumbling into his cup of coffee to notice anything. Gourry decided not to bother asking.

Lina reached Amelia's room to see the bouncing princess dressed in an odd costume. "Amelia what in the world are you wearing that penguin costume for?!" She shivered at the thought of penguins especially since the costume made her look like a giant penguin puppet from that Theme Park Island. She quickly pushed Amelia into her room and into Amelia's closet. "Listen... put something PROPER on this time!" Lina couldn't believe this was happening. What in the world happened to Amelia? As Lina thought this she saw Amelia stumble out of the closet wearing a dress, which would've made Naga's clothes look decent. Lina smacked her head in disbelief. "Amelia! What ...oh WHAT are you THINKING?!" "Is this any way for a princess to dress?!" "Especially a princess whose a SHRINE MAIDEN!" "Why not wear your usual outfit?!"

Amelia gave a small hiccup and slurred lightly. "But..Mish Lina my outfit ish boring..." With that she walked to her dresser and took another chocolate in which was revived.

Lina blinked at this and looked at the chocolates. "Hey Amelia...where'd you get those?"

Amelia gave a drunken smile "Mishter Xellos gave them to me." Lina then picked up a chocolate and tasted it. She blinked a couple of times in utter disbelief.

"Alcohol...STRONG alcohol..." She groaned. "Just what we need... Amelia drunk with a pacifist overgrown dwarf of a father."

Xel: not bad... took you two years but hey...

Miko: I was... busy...

Filia: Yeah...with what?

Miko: ummmm college

Xel: and the first year?

Miko: Grad year come on!

DSD: poor miko-fishy


	8. Beast Master wants me to do WHAT!

PART 8:

Beast Master wants me to do WHAT?!

Disclaimer: Slayers not mine. TT some day!

Xellos: Give up Miko-san

Miko: nuuuuu!

Xellos: Face it! College life is too expensive! You'll NEVER afford us!

Miko: you're so mean... ;.;

Filia: I've been trying to tell you that the entire time!

Miko: ;.; darn...

Xellos watched as Filia puzzled over the ring and found himself puzzled by the new feeling that kept him addicted. "What is it...all the other feelings seem bitter tasting now." He murmured quietly not noticing Beast master over his head until she gave a cough. "Oh! Jyuu-ou Sama!" He gave a small sweat drop and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hungry Xellos?" Zelas smirked. "Trying to see if you could rouse more anger from your Dragon pet?" Xellos continued to rub the back of his head.

"Well you see Jyuu-ou Sama..." His explanation was cut short by Zelas' grin. He knew she was planning something and something gave him a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Xellos I have a new mission for you..." She started quietly. His feelings towards that Dragon pet might just prove useful after all.

"GAH!!! AMELIA!" Lina wrestled to put the now drunken princess into her normal clothes. "JUST PUT THEM ON!!!!" Amelia continued to struggle in her drunken state.

"But miss Lina!!" Amelia cried out. "why?!" "I wanna impresh Mr. Zelgadis!"

She continued to struggle from the outfit. That outfit just ishn't pretty enough!" Lina growled at Amelia and finally did a shadow snap.

"Just sit still would ya?!" "You really think those perverse and insane outfits are going to impress him?" "You always said that it's not the outside...but the inside that counts!" Lina sighed and looked at Amelia. "Now... just get in that outfit!" "And no more chocolates for you!"

Gourry looked up from the ruckus that was coming from upstairs. "That's weird..." He heard the word "chocolates" and perked up. "More food?" Zelgadis did an impressive face-fault into the table. He pried his head from the table and sighed at the wire like hairs that stayed there.

"Gourry I'm pretty sure there isn't any more food after what you and Lina just ate..." He gave a glance at the several piles of dishes on the table. "But I am curious as to why Amelia is acting like that... Shrine maidens don't drink." "What do you think Filia..." He glanced over and noticed that she was gone. "Just what we need..." he muttered and signaled one of the servants for more coffee. "A drunken princess... and now...a sulking dragon" "How can this get any worse?"

The "Sulking Dragon" sat in her room quietly. Xellos...Xellos... Xellos! This is all his fault! "That annoying, infuriating, terrible, namagomi!" Filia ended up shouting those words just as Xellos appeared in front of her smiling.

"Yare Yare... Filia-Chan" "You seem mad about something..." He quickly dodged the mace that was heading for him and watched it crash into the wall.

"Go AWAY!" Filia hissed. "When will you leave me alone?!" "You always came by when I was busy with my shop and baby Val!" "you always came and..." She stopped. "why is it that you still visited me anyway?"

Xellos smiled. "I'm afraid...that...it's a secret." Filia simply stared at him. She was getting sick of the secrets. She sighed. "Now at least tell me why you are here now?"

Xellos winced he knew already what the answer was but he had to ask... Orders were orders after all and Jyuu-ou isn't the type one wants to disobey. He was stilled puzzled as to WHY she would give this order to him but he couldn't argue.

"Filia I need to ask you a favor.." Filia stood surprised. Xellos asking HER a favor... Something seemed wrong.

"You see... what I need is..." A loud scream filled the castle. Lina looked up from her current attempt to place Amelia in her clothes.

"Filia?"

Miko: Dun Dun Dun!

Filia: What? You left it at that?!

Xellos: Sometimes I must think you are more evil then us mazoku. Miko-chan...

Miko: that reminds me... Filia... your turn to do anything you want to Xellos

Filia grins snaps her fingers and a large shadow approaches

Xellos: ne?

Miko: ??

The shadow reveals Barney.

Miko & Xellos: O.O NO!

Filia nods and summons more shadows these shadows bring out a set of Care Bears.

Miko: uh.... Have fun Xel...

Xellos: what?

Miko runs and watches Amelia pass by.

Miko: poor guy...

Amelia, Barney & Care Bears: I love you, You love me, were a great big family..

Xellos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With special love to Econy


	9. Reverse Psychology

Part: 9

Reverse Psychology 101

Disclaimer: Slayers isn't mine.

The scream was enough to make poor Lina and Amelia topple over. They were about to go see what was wrong when the name Xellos was heard and Lina simply sweat dropped. Amelia stood up and looked at her embarrassing outfit and quickly ran into the closet to change into her usual clothes. Lina smiled at the fact she FINALLY sobered up.

Zelgadis simply looked up from the dining room and shrugged. Whatever that fruitcake was doing he didn't want to be mixed up in it. He simply asked for another coffee. He then gave a small smile and looked at Gourry. "You should tell her you know." He said giving a small sip.

Gourry gave an unknowing look. "Tell who what?" Zelgadis couldn't help but face-fault into the table.

"Lina… you should tell her…" "I bet she feels the same way." "Its quite obvious you know."

"Uh… just what am I supposed to tell her?" Gourry said in his completely clueless way. Zelgadis just sweat dropped.

Xellos looked at Filia with a smile as she looked at her mace which was placed firmly in the wall. "I knew you wouldn't accept… and I must admit I'm glad you didn't… who would want to marry a selfish annoying golden dragon anyway? The only orders I had were to ask you not to actually wed you." He gave a smile. "I just knew that the selfish racist lizard in you wouldn't accept."

Filia growled at Xellos. First he had the NERVE to propose and now he was mocking her for refusing?! She just couldn't accept that. She needed to get even and now she knew how. Filia simply gave a smile. "Fine you're on…I'll marry you, you piece of mazoku filth and when we're married I'll whip you into shape!" She noticed Xellos' smile begin to fade and grinned inwardly. This was perfect. Marriage was going to drag Xellos into a living hell… especially marriage to her. Xellos was going to be all hers… A small thought added that she was going to be all his as well and soon Filia started to wonder exactly what she had gotten herself into.

Xellos smiled inwardly he knew it would work. Good old reverse psychology. Then again he wasn't too thrilled about having Filia as a wife. Marriage was going to make him stuck with her for life. Although it could be worse…it could be Amelia. He took another look at Filia and felt the feeling again… but the feeling was coming from…himself? He continued to ponder over it.

Lina smiled and picked up the box of chocolates that Xellos had given Amelia preparing to throw them out but stopped. "Maybe just one more…" She started muching on the chocolates.

Xellos had decided to give up on figuring out the feeling and looked at Filia. "This should be fun ne Fi-chan?" Filia gave a small twitch. Xellos grinned "We should inform the others right away." Filia's reaction was priceless. She looked horrified and gave a small shiver. Oh how he loved looking at her freaked out. Her pretty face seemed a bit more beautiful when frightened…Her silky hair shimmered more while she shook and she was about to be all his. The thoughts finally sunk in and Xellos slapped himself mentally. That's what the feeling was LOVE! … Wait… love?! He looked at her and felt it again. For Filia?!

Amelia finally came out of the closet wearing her traveling outfit and noticed Lina with a drunken look on her face underneath the chocolate. "Oh miss Lina you didn't!" Lina just gave a large grin.

"Oh.. Amelia…your finally ready I shee.." Amelia shook her head. "Miss Lina, how unjust of you to get drunk on Christmas!" "Christmas is a time for friends and family and…" Lina grinned at Amelia which made her pause.

"Christmas…is a time for booze!" Lina stated before starting to eat more chocolates. Amelia stood blinking.

"I think I'm going to need help…" "Maybe Mr. Zelgadis and Mr. Gourry can help." That was the point Amelia started running down the stairs.

Miko: Well…well…there you have it - Xellos and Filia getting married.

Xel Glares at Miko

Filia: Miko-san!!

Miko: uh…oh

Xel holds out some glowing ropes

Miko: uh…

Filia pounces and holds Miko down

Xel quickly ties Miko

Miko: hey! Why can't I teleport out of these?! T-T

Xel: because they are Ryu brand ropes… they can hold any mazoku…

Filia grins and holds out more ropes

Xel: well…uh…see ya…

He vanishes as Filia tries to catch him

Filia: Grrr… almost had him… turns to Miko oh well just the two of us…

Miko: o.o help.


	10. A Sibling Rivalry of Dark proportions

Part 10

A Sibling Rivalry of Dark proportions.

Disclaimer: Slayers not mine. Not Filia…Xellos…or ANY of the Demon Lords. Since I have no clue what personalities the Dark Lords have… Bare with my versions of them.

Zelas watched Xellos through her smoke ring and smiled. "hmmm how clever my dear General priest…perhaps this weakness…can be turned into a strength." She grinned at Filia's acceptance and simply waved her hand through the smoke to remove the viewing screen. "I can somewhat see why he has taken an interest in her…what an interesting pet that dragon." Her cat like eyes quickly turned to a werewolf servant. He quietly bowed in front of her. The Greater Beast master rose and looked at him angered by the sudden intrusion. "Speak. Why have you come into my chambers?" The servant remained bowed low.

"Lord Dynast requests an audience with you my Lord." Zelas growled at the news and the werewolf flinched. "Leave me and send him in…" Zelas couldn't imagine what he wanted and was now in a foul mood from his interruption. The Mazoku under question grinned while passing through the large stone doors.

"Why hello Zelas…" Dynast called to Zelas his smile unfading. His eyes seemed to scream out trouble.

"What is it?" Zelas snarled taking out a cigarette and placing it in the holder then lighting it up. "Why the hell are you here this time?" Zelas has been putting up with Dynast a lot lately... he was almost as annoying as Dolphin now.

"I've heard that you ordered Xellos into marrying that Dragon Girl…" he gave a grin. "And I came by to see if you had gone just as insane as Dolphin… or perhaps you have something planned."

Zelas waved her hand dismissively. "Forget it Dynast… I am not letting you in on any of my plans." "now get out I'm not in the mood to be bored by your company."

Dynast glared at her. "Ah too bad…" "for you I mean." He quietly teleported to his own throne room. He knew that something was up… Zelas' General-Priest MARRIED…and to a Dragon! What could she possibly gain from it? That's when he caught on. The offspring! She wants the child! If she were to gain a servant with powers from the Dragon race and the Mazoku race that would mean shed have incredible power under her control. Dynast came to the conclusion that he must at all costs prevent this from happening. He started to formulate a plan. He can't allow the wedding to happen, and what's a wedding without the bride? The Golden Dragon will be hard to be rid of though… Xellos would undoubtedly be guarding her closely. Both would be able to sense the demonic aura of himself and his servants so he needed a subtle approach… Perhaps through one of the humans that travel with them. Dynast finally came out of his deep thought to a cheerful face an inch away with a silly grin. He stepped back in surprise. "D…Dolphin! What in the nine hells are you doing here!" This was NOT the time to deal with the annoying maniac. The urgency to work start his latest scheme caused him to be even more annoyed by her terrible timing.

Dolphin kept her childish grin on her sapphire eyes glimmering. "I decided that your throne room could use some decoration! So I came by to do that for you." She gave an enthusiastic nod as she spoke. "So…what do ya think? Isn't it the fishiest!" Dynast gave a small glance around the room and did a classic face-fault. The room was decorated with several statues of Dolphins, Fish, and whales. The Ice walls he was so proud of had waves and seaweed carved into them. And the worst of all horrors his chess board and pieces were all painted a teal green. His face had turned a bright red with anger and he began to shake. "DOLPHIIN!" this angry cry echoed throughout the halls of the ice castle and Dolphin gave a small giggle then left. Dynast was now in a terrible mood. "SHERRA!" His servant quietly appeared before him and slowly bowed.

"Yes master Dynast?" Her eyes seemed as cold as dynasts' her eyes glanced around and that's when she realized that she was in trouble.

"I TOLD you to guard this place did I not!" Sherry gave a meek nod. "Then WHY did you let this happen!" Sherra was at a loss for words she didn't dare speak to incur his wrath any further. After a few moments Dynast gave a deep sigh. He decided not to take it out on Sherra but instead concentrate on his plan to interfere with the wedding. Her glanced at Sherra. "I want this place back to normal!" Sherra nodded quickly and started fixing the walls. Dynast went to his chambers and opened a window to watch the Dragon closely. She stood there almost looking PROUD to be marrying Xellos.

Filia stood there her arms across her chest grinning. She couldn't let Xellos feel her doubts and was about to say something more when she heard the door across the hall swing open and hit the wall and footsteps rushing past. "Huh?" She ran to Amelia's room and sweat-dropped. Lina was digging into some chocolates. Lina's face looked drunk. Filia watched amazed. "How many chocolates can one box hold!" Lina stopped and giggled. "they ish regenea…regenera…regenerating…chocolates… yeah that's the word regerataing!" Lina looked proud of her discovery of the word and dug back into the box. Filia sweat-dropped. "Alcoholic chocolates…so that explains Amelia's earlier attitude…" Zelgadis and Gourry had entered with Amelia at this point and Zelgadis shook his head.

"That isn't good." Filia nodded. Gourry looked at Lina carefully.

"If being drunk rouses most tempers…and Lina's temper is the shortest we know then…" Unfortunately for Gourry and the others Lina heard that comment.

"Who are you calling short tempered!" "FIRE BALL!"

Dynast laughed at the site of the mortals being blasted by Lina's Fireball. He then grinned. I think I know my way through to the dragon wench. The window showed a dazed and burnt to a crisp Gourry. "This should be good."

Miko: HELLLP! struggles with ropes

Filia: grinning "I love you…you love me.."

Miko: sniff sniff please! Stop!

Filia: We're a great big family…

Miko: stop this is torture!

Filia: With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you…

Miko: wait a minute…I'm the Author! makes ropes disappear and gags Filia

Filia: mmmph!

Miko: ahhhhh peace at last… - please Review for me!


	11. My alcohol does the most interesting thi...

Part 11: My alcohol does the most interesting things!

* * *

Disclaimer: slayersnot mine.

* * *

Dynast grinned to himself. "That human was definitely the way to the dragon. And the swordsman was very gullible. Now how to go by convincing him to kill her... hmmm would he be enough…Perhaps I can find a way of making him convince the sorceress…yes… Lina Inverse the famous sorceress who had defeated Hell master Phibrizzo, Demon Dragon King Gaav, and a part of Shabrinigdu shall kill one of her own friends. Her own comrade and neither Xellos nor Zelas will see it coming!" Dynasts laughter rang through the halls of the Ice palace.

Dolphin smiled from the roof. "As much as I hate Zelas-fishy it would be interesting to see what would happen were Dynasts plans to fail." She stood up and looked around. "Perhaps I could 'encourage' them." With that Dolphin left her own laughter ringing out in her wake.

"Well…what do we do now?" Filia whispered to Zelgadis and Amelia. "I mean… we can't leave her like this…" "I mean…" Her words were cut off when she looked at Lina who had stopped eating chocolates and was now looking directly at Gourry who had just recovered from her fireball.

"You know Gourry… I never thought about thanking you for alwash protecting me." Lina said snuggling up to the extremely surprised swordsman. Amelia and Zelgadis did a face-fault. Filia simply thought that now was a time to leave incase Gourry did something Lina didn't like. Gourry sat stunned at the fact that Lina had started running her fingers up and down his chest.

"Ummmm Lina?" Gourry could feel his body tensing just as the VERY drunken Lina planted a kiss on his lips.

Filia gave a small sigh and noticed Ameila tugging on her and Zelgadis' arms. "Come on! I'll give you a tour of the palace!" Amelia beamed proudly. Filia waved her hand dismissively.

"You two go ahead…" She gave a slight sweat-drop. "I need to check on little Valteria and on my shop…" Perhaps that small task would give her time to think about what she had gotten herself into. Amelia gave an odd glance and cheerfully walked off arm in arm with Zelgadis.

Jillas and Gravos ran around the small pottery/mace/tea shop in a slight panic. Jillas was the first to stop giving a worried glance. "Wada we do boss?" Gravos started pacing around nervously.

"We have to find a way to tell Lady Filia…" That was about the time Filia arrived blinking from curiosity.

"Tell me what?" Instantly the fox-demon and Lizard-demon fell to their jknees infronmt of her. Jillas shook slightly.

"Well…you see boss…it's kinda like this…" Jillas was extremely nervous he had a very worried face and Filia shrunk back in apprehension.

"Lord Val's egg is…missing." Gravos finished in a shaking voice. Filia stood for a few seconds before collapsing on the floor from shock.

Xellos watched this scene from the Astral Plane. "Yare Yare." He couldn't let this interfere with the wedding and he knew that Filia would place the safety of Val's egg at first priority so he had to help retrieve the egg. At that though Xellos appeared behind the shaken Filia. "Yare Yare Fi-chan this is what you get for leaving your egg with these incompetent assistants." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Filia hadn't tried to strike him with her mace or even move. He decided to try again. "Then again I highly doubt a pathetic dragon such as yourself would've been able to prevent it either." Filia stood up and Xellos prepared himself to teleport out of the way but simply stood surprised to see that Filia just stood up and walked out of the room. Xellos just gawked in surprise at that. Somehow the feelings of anguish that came off Filia in waves made him feel ill. He simply couldn't have this. He needed to get that egg back. For the sake of his mission, and perhaps his own sanity.

* * *

Miko: Thank you to all those readers who have read this and special thanks to all me reviewers. Now I have a favor to ask. Please send me Ideas that could help me keep Xellos and Filia under control… ahem. summons a man servant this is Hoji… he will tell me your ideas and such… waves hand dismissively for all my fans who are dieing for me to update the website . ;; I will soon…promise…

Filia: not likely…. XD

Xel: my sentiments exactly. XP

Miko: I WILL! ;; please hurry with those Ideas… and thanks again for the reviews


	12. Washy wishy here comes the fishy!

Part 12: Washy wishy here comes the fishy!

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers or any of the characters. Nor can I afford to buy them… *sigh*

Amelia smiled at the opportunity to be alone with Mr. Zelgadis. With Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry occupied with each other and Miss Filia check on her egg now seemed to be the perfect time to tell him. "Mr. Zelgadis I'm so glad you came back like you promised you would…" She blushed and her grip tightened around his arm as the continued to walk towards the library. "ummm Mr. Zelgadis … I…I…"

"Miss Amelia!! H…he…he's gone!" Filia teleported in her eyes swollen from crying, her faced almost aged from worry and her hair and clothes ruffled as though she had been running.

Amelia quickly let go of Zelgadis's arm and both ran to Filia's side as Filia collapsed to her knees. "Who's gone Filia-san?"

"V…Valteria" "H…His egg is g…g…g…goooooone!!!" Filia wailed and clung to Amelia crying. The sound of the dragon's bawling was enough to sober up the drunken sorceress down the hall.

"GOURRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" "FIREBALL!!!!"

Gourry ran down the hall a very angry Lina on his heels stopping only when he saw Filia crying. His sudden halt caused Lina to crash into him but instead of pounding Gourry, Lina dropped down to her knees and asked Amelia what happened.

"Don't worry Filia!" Lina said giving a smile. "We'll find Val's egg no sweat and when we find whoever took him…" She gave an evil grin and held her hands close together as though she were preparing a fireball. "okay?" she gave a cute smile and Filia couldn't help but nod.

One hour later in a certain someone's under sea fort…

Dolphin smiled and held the egg gently. She hummed and seemed even more cheerful than normal which frightened the poor servants. Keeping the ancient dragon to be with her had a number of possibilities. She started listing them off in her head but decided to do nothing more than continue to play her current game. "Niliana…come." A Fish woman with golden scales on most of her body except for a long streak of blue scales that stretched along her back from head to the beginning of her tail walked in to the room and bowed to her mistress. "I have a message I need you to deliver. I need you to find this human." A small water sphere formed in her hand and slowly changed it's shape to form a small framed girl with flowing hair wearing a sorceress' outfit. "As soon as you find her deliver the message but be careful, servants with powers like yours are annoying to create." Niliana bowed and vanished. Dolphin's laughter rang across the underwater palace causing the other fish-people to shiver.

Two hours later somewhere in an ocean near Seiruune…

A small gold fish swam as quickly as it could but fell prey to a larger fish. The larger fish seemed please until it came across a hungry fish that was even larger than it. That fish managed to get caught in a net it's gold and blue scales shining brilliantly as it was hauled up out of the water and brought to the docks barley but still alive. A figure small scrawny figure caught it's eye. The fish flipped twice before disappearing leaving five very confused fishermen behind.

Lina walked past the docks with Amelia she had no idea what to do. If Val's egg went missing now of all times than there could be trouble. "Hey Miss-Lina do you think that Val's egg going missing could have something to do with the fact he's almost hatched?" Amelia had a point, which seemed almost as scary as Gourry having a point.

"There's a chance that the monster race could be involved." Lina sighed. "The best one to ask about that would be Xellos but he's not coming out." She rubbed her hands through her hair frustrated. "OOOOH Why can't he be here when we NEED him!" Amelia just sweat-dropped at the outburst. "When I get my hands on the monster that did this I'll…" She made a punching motion and felt it connect with flesh. A strange girl with pale skin and long baby blue hair held her stomach in front of Lina and Amelia.

"Ohhhhh miss Lina how could you do such a thing!" Amelia bent down to see if the girl was okay then turned to Lina. "you have to learn to be more careful!" she looked back at the girl "Are you ok?"

"D…did you say Lina?" the girl coughed gently then stood facing Lina. "Are you Lina Inverse?" Lina sighed it seems her reputation preceded her yet again. She nodded. The girl gently dusted off her long golden sari. "I have a message for you…" She handed Lina the message than disappeared before Lina could ask who it was from.

"Miss Lina she's a…" Amelia started.

"Yup…" Lina sighed. "Looks like I was right…" This was going to end badly she just knew it.

Miko: I'm Baaaaaaaaaack!

Filia: you're still alive?!

Xel: ^^ and STILL in college I see ever gonna leave

Miko: Hey I graduate this year

Filia: So much for a two year program

Hoji: and of course the one class she needs for her career choice is the LAST one she takes…

Miko: *smacks Hoji* Yeah, Yeah, I know but for all my adoring fans out there I'm back and in full force! And I'm promising longer chapters updated more often from here on out! Please please please R&R . Hoji needs something to do he's getting chubby. *pokes him*

Hoji: hee hee! *cough* I mean no I'm not!


End file.
